Monologue of NUTS
by crizarah
Summary: A certain someone sheds light to a common misconception about prodigy genii…but ends up contradicting himself while giving away some other things.


**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, heck I haven't **_**written **_**anything for a while, and so I think I'm compensating. The computer just got fixed and I've been busy snatching away – err, I meant, borrowing – manga from one of my special people üüü (I **_**know **_**you'll be reading this and criticizing it, so **_**do not**_** get flattered) I am soooo head over heels with this pairing. There'll be major OOC-ness; I don't know Satoshi that much so sorry =p. Ahh, read on, and see what I've done when I couldn't eat anything palatable and/or actually edible ü I know it sucks so I'll be expecting flames or something. As long as I know someone's reading this…**

_**Summary:**__** A certain someone sheds light to a common misconception…but ends up contradicting himself while giving away some other things.**_

_**Monologue of NUTS**_

A DNAngel Fanfiction

NUTS.

Neglected.

Unappreciated.

Tortured.

Satoshi.

The perfect words to describe prodigies. We're given too much attention yet neglected; highly valued yet unappreciated; at ease yet tortured. Sad as it may seem, most people believe in the fallacy that we prodigies are all talent and no pain, when in all actuality, being a prodigy _is _all about pain. Pains and burdens. I have the right to say so because I know firsthand. After all, if a fourteen-year-old with a college degree isn't a prodigy, what is?

To correct that mistaken belief, let me point out some things to you.

Being a prodigy isn't all about the coolness. It isn't even about the fame. It's about how hard we work and other people don't even have the guts to appreciate us for it; they pin it down to our "inborn talents" that we are able to do those things. They don't even consider that we _work _for what we do. They don't realize that the title _prodigy _entails a lifelong thread of burdens.

Ah, I expected as much of a reaction. Skepticism is really inevitable at this point, especially if one has fallen victim to the effects of stereotyping. But here; let me enlighten you. Let me tell you just how much of a _pain _it is to be branded as such.

Firstly, since people tend to believe that we are of some _higher _levels of intellectuality and ability (which, with all due respect, some of us truly are), we are given unnecessarily high expectations. Don't get me wrong; I'm not uncomfortable with the idea of overcoming some skill-wall someone had set up for me and rubbing in their face that I'm not only at that level. But reality check: we don't always get to fulfill those expectations, now do we? Ever care to wonder how we feel when we hear comments like, _"I thought you were a prodigy; how come you can only come this far?" _or _"Prodigy my ass! Just because he aced five exams doesn't mean he can do all of them!"_?

Second: Our skills tend to develop earlier, faster, and have a better quality than most hence there is little room for improvement. Really, this is no joke. It's like leveling up one's character in an RPG to the highest level at an extremely early point in the game. One does beat one's opponents easily but, since the levels are all maxed out, one doesn't improve; the stats stay the same. However hard we try, there really are people like this who cannot do anything about their already "maxed out" skills. Though I cannot say the same for all of us, this undeniable fact hits those who are applicable to it hard.

Third: How often do you see people like me break down and not be mocked? We're human too, and we're also entitled to a little slack once in a while. Even an ice cube melts, does it not? And dry ice eventually evaporates too.

Fourth: When our respective parents or guardians get so used to the idea of us always occupying the top places of our batches, there will come a time when they won't even recognize our lesser accomplishments. Sometimes, some of them even don't notice anything at all. With no form of recognition whatsoever, that hits us harder than anything.

And fifth: what of other siblings, cousins, and other relatives? No matter how much love is poured unto us, there would still be fights. Not the usual little squabble about trivial things, but all out, full-blown fights. Not just misunderstandings but insecurities. How would _you _feel if you were always being compared to this person who is oh-so-this and oh-so-that? And you're blood-related, to boot.

Lucky for me I'm an only child. I do not have to worry about such constant random petty quarrels or horrendous fights with siblings, older or younger. Instead, I have a white-winged, four century-old, _homicidal _angel within my head. Who, I forgot to mention, also wants to take control of my body. Every minute of every single day of my unnaturally short life.

And in place of a neglecting parent/guardian, I have a very…peculiar…"_father_". An adoptive one, if you would. He is the reason why my surname now is _Hiwatari _instead of _Hikari._ He also pays a tad bit too much attention on what I do. And oh, have I mentioned that he also wants to control my family's abilities as well? That was the sole purpose of him adopting me; he wanted to utilize the Hikaris' extraordinary skills art.

That would inevitably lead me to counter my third statement. Which would consequentially link to the first. But that's not until later. The third…well…I _do _break down at some points. My stoic mask would break and all the pain I fell would cascade out in front of an unsuspecting redhead.

During those times that I would break, he would always be the one to witness my outbursts. He was always the one who saw my weak side – he was the one that caused its existence in the first place. He even got as far as giving me a piggy back ride that time I fainted. He would always worry himself senseless about other people, especially when they're sick. His face would flush with worry and frustration when someone refused to succumb to his instinctive motherliness. And it didn't help that he looked a lot like a girl with his ultra-feminine crimson eyes, silky red hair, and…

_**Ahem.**_

As I was saying…

My second point was about hindrances in development, was it not? Right, I'm still on track…_Cough, cough_…Anyway, I am a big and _valid _exception to that one. Why? Simply because I am a Hikari, the last of the line; all of us had been (probably) practically _raised _for constant improvement and superb skill. Breaking barriers was supposedly normal for us.

And finally, we get to the last – the exceedingly high expectations.

A Soushirei-dono, a Commander-in-Chief of the police force, and my adoptive father as the Head of Police, I am expected to be one of the police force's best assets, if not _the. _Therefore, it is expected of me to be able to capture the city's most notorious art thief – Kaitou Dark. By saying I have done so, I am not merely bluffing; there had been a number of times when I have. I even got as far as separating him from his wing host. But I had to say how to free him in the end, so that didn't really count.

And so I am down with the biggest burden of all.

Caging Dark.

It's not that hard but I doubt I'll be able to do that anytime soon.

Not with my life ending soon.

And especially not when Niwa Daisuke was his Tamer.

* * *

**I think...that went well...Anyway, there was supposed to be another, longer, and kind of tragic fic but I didn't get to write it down when the plot bunny came and all the angst needed for the story has been gone since March 25, 2009. Ah, well, if I get around to posting it (and actually _finishing _it), I hope you guys will tell me what you think about it and review. Oh and don't kill me. ü**


End file.
